This invention relates to watercraft and, in particular, to a shielding fairing for a personal watercraft.
Description of the Related Art
Personal watercraft are designed for high speeds and responsive handling. During operation, the operator and passenger(s) are exposed to various environmental elements, including wind and water.
In the typical arrangement for a conventional personal watercraft, when seated, the operator and passengers straddle the seat on the vessel. In the typical straddle position, the legs of the operator and the passenger(s) extend downwardly on either side of the seat. As a result, during operation, the legs of the operator and the passenger(s) may be sprayed with water.
While the operator and passenger(s) expect to be sprayed with water, a desire has developed for a design for a personal watercraft where water spray is directed away from the operator and the passenger(s), at least to a limited extent. In other words, a desire has arisen for a personal watercraft that provides an increased level of comfort by lessening the amount of air and water spray on the operator and passenger(s).
Such a feature has not been proffered by the prior art.
It is, therefore, an aspect of the present invention to provide a watercraft with a design that improves upon the comfort afforded to an operator and passenger(s) riding on the personal watercraft.
More particularly, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a design for a personal watercraft where water spray is directed away from the operator and passenger(s).
One embodiment of the present invention provides a watercraft including a hull, an engine mounted within the hull, a deck mounted on the hull, a seat mounted on the deck, and a shielding fairing on the deck, extending outwardly from the deck at a position forward of the seat. The fairing defines a shielded area rearward thereof.
Other embodiments of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows.